


Make It Hurt

by OwlHooots



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlHooots/pseuds/OwlHooots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to fuck me so hard, baby, I wanna really feel it. Don’t go easy on me, not tonight.”</p><p>Gerard practically growled into Frank’s ear, sounding so predatory that it made Frank’s gut lurch even more than it already was with Gerard pressed up against him.</p><p>“I’m gonna end up hurting you if you tell me that,” Gerard whispered softly, obviously struggling to level his voice.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I want you to do,” Frank replied, sounding determined, which completely set Gerard off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Hurt

It had been way too long for both of them. Gerard and Frank had finally moved in together after years of struggling with their relationship, and just a month after settling in and feeling stable, Gerard had to leave Jersey to California. For the first time, his art would be in a gallery that wasn’t run by a good friend of his. It made him feel like he had succeeded, and that the gallery owner wasn’t doing it out of pity. Some stranger had actually paid to exhibit Gerard’s art, so he had to be there. And that was exactly why Frank let him go without whining or complaining about how much he would miss him.

Frank would have loved to go with Gerard except that teaching his own music classes didn’t give him much room to take long unannounced vacation time. Gerard would only be gone for two weeks, and they both told themselves and each other that that wasn’t long at all.

Once the two weeks began, time seemed to go by so much slower than they had anticipated. Late night – extremely late for Frank, considering that he was three hours ahead of Gerard – Skype phone calls just didn’t do the trick. Their new apartment felt so empty to Frank. The hotel room Gerard was staying in felt as lifeless as a hospital room.

Although Gerard was happy with the success of his art, and although Frank was just as happy for him, they were both more than relieved when the two weeks finally ended. So relieved that their kisses were frantic, hard, and biting. One moment Frank had Gerard pinned to the front door, grinding against him, and the next the roles were switched, Gerard slamming Frank against the wall, hungrily kissing and sucking at every inch of skin available to him.

“I thought you were tired from your flight,” Frank said, his breath hitching as Gerard cupped him through his sweats, squeezing hard.

Gerard didn’t bother responding. He hoisted Frank up so that his thighs were wrapped tightly around him and carried Frank to the room. Frank buried his face into Gerard’s neck, showering it with warm breaths and wet kisses until they reached the bedroom. Gerard dropped Frank onto the bed and started taking his own clothes off, shooting Frank a look that meant he also needed to get naked now or Gerard wouldn’t hesitate to fuck him with his clothes on.

They both hurriedly got out of their clothes. Frank lay on the bed, stroking himself slowly, teasingly, as Gerard dug around the nightstand for the lube. Gerard got back on the bed and hovered over Frank, pinning his wrists against the pillow to keep him from touching himself, and roughly grinding against him.

“Fuck, Gerard,” Frank gasped, arching his back to feel more of Gerard’s heated skin against his own. “I missed you so much.”

“Me, too,” Gerard groaned into Frank’s neck. “Jerking off without you actually there… it’s nothing like this.”

“Yeah? Come on, I need you to fuck me,” Frank pleaded, breaths long and heavy. “I want you to fuck me so hard, baby, I wanna really feel it. Don’t go easy on me, not tonight.”

Gerard practically growled into Frank’s ear, sounding so predatory that it made Frank’s gut lurch even more than it already was with Gerard pressed up against him.

“I’m gonna end up hurting you if you tell me that,” Gerard whispered softly, obviously struggling to level his voice.

“That’s exactly what I want you to do,” Frank replied, sounding determined, which completely set Gerard off.

Gerard released Frank’s wrists and sat up on his knees, kneeling in between Frank’s widely spread legs. He picked up the bottle of lube from where he’d abandoned it on the bed, applied a generous amount to his dick, and then roughly pushed Frank’s thighs all the way back against Frank’s torso. Frank immediately got into position, and when Gerard lowered himself, Frank slung his knees over Gerard’s shoulders, leaving himself entirely exposed and open.

Gerard aligned himself with Frank, and then pushed in slowly. Once he felt his tip push in, he gave one hard shove, going all the way into Frank. Frank hissed loudly and latched his hands into Gerard’s hair, clenching on without pulling, as though he was simply bracing himself with his grip. Gerard moaned at the feeling of Frank so hot and tight around him, a feeling he’d missed more than words could describe.

Gerard had halted all his movement, thinking that Frank would need to adjust after he had entered him so slowly, but Frank had his eyes tightly shut, neck arched, and his fingers were tugging repeatedly at Gerard’s hair, which was his silent signal for Gerard to just go. And Gerard did.

With his hands pressed into the sheets, Gerard pulled back and thrust hard into Frank, causing Frank’s eyes and mouth to fly open. They both moaned deep and low in unison. Gerard did the same thing, again and again, using all his force to shove deep into Frank, producing moans that were on the edge of being sobs out of Frank’s throat – Gerard could die for that sound.

“Oh, God, harder,” Frank choked out. “Gerard, I need… harder, please.”

“Fucking hell,” Gerard panted and moved Frank’s legs off of his shoulders, so that Frank could wrap his legs around Gerard’s hip instead. Gerard held both of Frank’s wrists against the bed because he knew he would try to touch himself soon, and then did as Frank asked, pushing even harder and faster into Frank. He could hear the loud sound of their skin smacking together on each thrust, the headboard thudding against the wall, and Frank’s moans and groans paired with his own.

Gerard had missed it so much, missed getting lost in Frank this way, seeing and feeling nothing but this. He missed the way Frank allowed him to just go for it, how Frank asked for more and took everything Gerard had to offer him, and how Frank was enjoying every second of it just as much as Gerard.

Gerard pulled back for one particular thrust, almost completely out of Frank, and then shoved his hips forward. He let out a loud moan, and Frank replied with a groan, except it wasn’t one of pleasure. Gerard had pushed so hard into Frank that the top of Frank’s head slammed hard against the headboard.

“Oh, shit,” Gerard said, halting all his movements. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck, fuck, motherfucker, ow! That hurt!” Frank whined, pulling his hands away from Gerard to rub the top of his head. He scrunched his eyes and pouted his lips. “Oowww.”

Gerard bit his bottom lip and stared down at Frank, who was whining and groaning, and Gerard was trying so hard not to laugh. It wasn’t until Frank opened his eyes and crossed his arms that Gerard lost it. He rolled off of Frank and laughed so hard and long his side started cramping. Frank just lay there and watched Gerard lose it with his stupid high pitched giggle. Every time Gerard tried to open his eyes and stop laughing, he was met with Frank’s angry stare and just burst into another fit of laughter.

“You are such an asshole,” Frank muttered.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Gerard gasped, swiping at the tears that had leaked out of the corners of his eyes. “That was just… Oh my God, that was epic!”

“It hurt, it was not funny!” Frank protested.

“It was totally funny,” Gerard disagreed, shaking his head. “I haven’t laughed that hard in forever.”

“You’re a dick.”

Gerard just stared at Frank, widening his eyes and hoping to look apologetic, even though his mouth was still quirked into a small smile, because come on, it was hilarious. Frank gave in and looked at Gerard.

“Fine,” he sighed, rolling over and onto Gerard. “We can still finish, though, right?”

Frank leaned down and started kissing slowly at the crook of Gerard’s neck, knowing very well that Gerard got weak in the knees whenever Frank did that. Gerard sighed at first, but then his body started shaking and Frank lifted his head up, finding that Gerard was laughing silently, his hand over his mouth to contain the sound.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Frank said flatly.

Gerard pulled his hand away and let his laughter escape, howling again as if it had just happened. Frank rolled his eyes. It really wasn’t that funny and he was so over it already.

“God, no, I can’t, I keep thinking about it,” Gerard said, out of breath from laughing. Frank huffed because moments ago, they’d both been out of breath from fucking. “Your face, though!”

“I am so done with you,” Frank muttered, rolling off of Gerard.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Gerard said again, grabbing Frank’s arm and pulling him close. He held Frank’s back to his chest and tossed a leg over Frank’s hip, keeping him close. “That was just really funny, I can’t help it.”

“It seriously wasn’t that funny,” Frank said. “Maybe like ‘ha ha’ for two seconds, but not the way you’re laughing.”

“But it is!”Gerard insisted, sounding like he would laugh again if he allowed himself to think about it. “It’s just we were totally into it, you know, and like really in the mood. And I mean come on, I was fucking you so hard already, and you still wanted it harder, but then you hit your head on the fucking headboard and that’s what hurts you? I just can’t fucking deal with that, okay, it was hilarious.”

“A little,” Frank confessed, smiling slightly since Gerard put it that way. “But you totally killed the mood.”

“Technically it was you,” Gerard shrugged.

Frank reached down and pinched at Gerard’s thigh. Gerard yelped and squeezed Frank tighter.

“Okay, okay, totally my fault,” Gerard chuckled. “But as much as I really wanna finish right now, I honestly can’t without laughing.”

Frank scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned. He really, really wanted to finish, but even he had to admit that the mood was completely gone.

“In the morning,” Frank said. “I swear if you don’t fuck me in the morning, I will leave and never come back.”

Gerard laughed and nuzzled his face the back of Frank’s neck, kissing innocently at the skin there.

“I missed you,” Gerard whispered.

Frank smiled and reached back to run his hands through Gerard’s hair, scratching at his scalp lightly, which caused Gerard to sigh happily.

“I missed you, too,” Frank said. “You’re not allowed to leave me again.”

“Never again,” Gerard agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of this: [Imagine your OTP having rough sex when suddenly person A hits their head on the headboard of their bed. person B laughs so hard they can’t finish.](http://lesbianforgerard.tumblr.com/post/61896937233)
> 
> Originally submitted to [Sylvia here.](http://lesbianforgerard.tumblr.com/post/62016662833)
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
